This invention relates to apparatus for use during the pushing of a hot coke cake from an oven chamber in a battery of horizontal coke ovens through a coke guide grid and into a smoke collector hood covering a coke car during the pushing operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus to distribute such a hot coke cake in a smoke hood for passage into the coke car.
The distribution of hot coke in a coke car or quenching car can be carried out without difficult if the coke car traverses along the battery of coke ovens during the coke cake pushing operation. A thin or low layer of coke is deposited on the inclined surface of the quenching car as it moves transversely to the oven chamber. However, distribution of coke becomes difficult to achieve if the car is stopped in front of an oven chamber during the coke pushing operation, as commonly occurs with a one-point coke car. Devices are known in the art for distributing a collapsing coke cake over the length of a container into which the coke is received. Such devices are complicated and in some cases require a special construction for the coke receiving container, which is usually a car.